Desesperado Amor
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: pasen y lean esta extraña historia de amores pasados, presentes y quizás futuros... pasen y lean de este amor desesperado. que escala los corazones de estos chicos desbordados de pasión.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece ni siquiera mi autoestima. Xd! ¡AMO A STILES! Y OBVIO AL HERMOSO ACTOR QUE LO INTERPRETA. ¡ES TAN MONO! :3 A QUE SI!**

* * *

"**Desesperado Amor****."**

_**No es nada fácil el amor… todo el mundo lo sabe. Yo, soy la persona mas fastidiada con esté hecho. "Si, es que me pueden decir persona…" en fin, como sea. Aquí me encuentro. Observando, desde arriba a mí **__**Corderito Desvariado**__**. Si, desvariado de ésta… "cosa" llamada… ejem… "amor" ¿A alguien se le retuerce el estomago diciéndolo?. Pues a mi si... Y mucho… ¡Y, No me llamen loca!. Por que realmente estarían cortísisisisimos con la definición.**_

* * *

**(Año 2012.)**

―Otra nota… ― suspira bastante agotado de su situación. ― ¡genial! ― irónico. ― Un enamorado secreto que me manda poemas… ¿qué sigue… una serenata bajo la ventana.? ― En eso. Una piedra golpea en la ventana de su cuarto. Se queda duro. sin reaccionar. ― hey! ― Levanta una ceja esperando que aquel que intenta entrar por su ventana hable. Y se identifique. Al no escuchar nada más levanta el resto de su cuerpo yendo a verificar a la ventana.

_La lluvia a dejado los tejados algo resbaladizos._

Ve una melena oscura subiendo por esta. _― ¿_Derek.?

― Stiles.

Suspira aliviado. _― _ah… eres tu Scott.

― Siento decepcionarte. ― irónico.

― ¡Ya!. ― Roda los ojos. ― ummm… Scott ― lo mira detenidamente. ― no traerás una guitarra o algo así… detrás de tu espalda ¿verdad?

― ¿Tomando tan temprano? ― Sonríe. Scott.

_Stiles; suspira, mirando la nota en sus manos. su mente. Casi, volando entre nubes._

― ¿Qué es eso? ¿otra nota? ― stiles se la pasa y se lanza sobre la cama. Observando, nuevamente el techo de su habitación. Es que es de interesante… hacer eso.

― ¡Ésa! Esa... Es la nota que halle esta mañana entre mis libros de filosofía.

― ¡Genial! Al menos a ti te mandan notas… a mi Alison me pateo, como si fuera un perro callejero.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te escondes? _― sufre y piensa a pesar de hacerse el desinteresado._

― _¡_ehyy! ¡ehhyy! ― le lanza una Almohada al rostro. ― ¡cabeza de novio! vuelve con nosotros, los pobres mortales abandonados.

― Scott, Si sabes que robar líneas esta mal. _― sonrío de lado mientras se sienta al borde de la cama y mira a su amigo sentado en la silla giratoria del escritorio ― Eso es algo que yo diría._

― _Me rompieron el corazón. ― forma un mohín que pretende ser tierno. ― Ten compasión por este lobito._

―ajajá _― te repondrás… vi. como te coqueteaba esa chica de segundo._

_Le resto importancia con un movimiento de hombros. ― Qué te puedo decir, _estar en el ultimo año y ser un súper lobo, tiene sus ventajas… _― le guiño un ojo y luego miro la nota en sus manos y empezó a recitar. Claro, siendo sarcástico de más._

_**Compitiendo con tu sombra,**_

_**Me lance sobre tus pies.**_

Hizo una seña con sus manos. Como que apestaba. ― ¿Seguro que es para ti esta nota.?

―OH, ¡cállate, Scott!

_**Acorralado por tus ojos,**_

_**Con miedo me enamore.**_

_**Y, mis sueños sin control,**_

_**buscaron el sabor de tu piel.**_

― Esto es demasiado empalagoso.

―Lose_― dijo, algo apenado. Se tapo el rostro con la almohada y luego intento levantarse ―_regrésamelo…_― scott, lo empujo para que caiga de nuevo sobre la cama. Stiles, bufo molesto. ―¡_Anda! Scott, dámela._― Nuevo intento._

― ahh ahhh _― _esquivó las manos de stiles, quien se levanto para tomar la pequeña nota de color amarillo.

―Aun no termino, stilinski.

Los movimientos de stiles quedaron congelados hasta nuevo aviso. En una posición rara. Una mala imitación de superman cuando esta por levantar vuelo.¡ Por dios! ¿Cuándo, había sido la ultima vez que Scott, lo llamo por su apellido?. Un pequeño dolor en la frente lo perturbo hasta el punto de agitar su cabeza en busca de apaciguar aquella sensación, de haber olvidado algo importante.

Si. Scott noto algo, no lo dio a entender.

_**Busco atraparte,**_

_**Busco tenerte.**_

_**Busco…**_

_**que juegues,**_

_**con mi piel.**_

Regresando a la normalidad.―¡Ya! Ya, deja eso. Scott, ¡Devuélvemelo!

_**Desesperado.**_

_**¡Vivo Desesperado!**_

Levanto las manos exagerando de mas, mientras pronunciaba las ultimas estrofas, enfatizando cada palabra. Mientras stiles, hacia un tonto intento. Persiguiendo a Scott, por toda la habitación. saltando sobre la cama y dando vueltas alrededor de la silla del escritorio. Ya estaba agitado, en vano. _―__Stiles, Scott es un hombre lobo.__―_Se decía a si mismo ._―__ Tu esperanza de ganarle en algo tan simple, es patética. __―_Intentando, atrapar oxigeno para sus pulmones.

_**Desesperado.**_

Stiles. Paro un segundo agitado. Apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas e exhalo y inhalo un corto rato. Pues Scott. (Si. Scott McCall ; El mismo que viste, un jeans apretado y una camiseta gris con el mismo motivo. Apretar y acentuar, cada músculo marcado de su lobuno cuerpo. Y calza unas zapatillas Nike negras con líneas blancas, grises y azules.) se posiciono detrás tomándolo de la cintura y siguió recitando con una sonrisa burlona.

_**Deseando,**_

_**acallar tus labios.**_

Estaba, totalmente impresionado por la accion de Scott. ademas de que aquella frase se la dijo "tan pero tan" cerca de su oído. Qué stiles, casi pierde la gravedad que lo mantenía en pie.

_**Borrar…**_

_**Ese sabor infiel,**_

_**Ese sabor amargo.**_

―Espera… ¿A quien le fuiste infiel? Cretino… _―_No soltó el agarre de stiles._― Me lo tenias guardado. ―_ Fingiendo estar ofendido._― creí, que éramos amigos._

―Yo… A nadie. _― un momento ¿Le estoy contestando?. ¡Joder!.__―_ya suéltame.

―_¿_Entonces, alguien te fue infiel?_― levanto las cejas extrañado._

―¿Que?_― Detuvo sus patadas al aire. ―_¡Nooo ! Demonios otra ves… _― le estoy contestando. ― _¡Deja eso!.

―Shuu! me desconcentras.― frunce el ceño.

_**Desesperado,**_

_**Vivo y**_

_**Sueño.**_

_**Tentado de tenerte**_

_**junto a mi cuerpo.**_

Lo apretó mas a su cuerpo, largando una leve carcajada al sentir el corazón de su amigo enloquecido como tambor africano. Le encantaba incomodar a Stiles.

_**Respirando de**_

_**Tu esencia,**_

Habiéndose memorizado el final mentalmente. pronunciaba la ultima frase. Casi, rozando con su pera el cuello de stiles. Y susurrando suave y sensualmente sobre el oído sensible de esté.

_**Disfrutando con deleite,**_

_**Cada parte…**_

_**De tu hermoso**_

_**ser.**_

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un minuto. los corazones de ambos chicos latían desbocados. Scott parecía perdido en la fragancia que el cuello de stiles le brindaba. Y stiles, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que no era la primera vez que estaban así… era extraño. Cómodo e incomodo a la vez.

Simplemente extraño.

El teléfono de Scott vibro una, dos, tres veces hasta que este salio de su ensoñación. Soltó a stiles lentamente, y carraspeo volviendo a stiles del mismo lugar donde el se hallaba minutos antes. Sobre nubes. Extrañas nubes. Malas nubes… que lo dejaron mareado. Jamás, admitiría que fue el aroma a stiles, lo que lo perturbo.

―** Si?, ¿Cuando? De acuerdo.** _― no dijo nombre… es Allison o Derek. ―_ **Enseguida voy****.** _― Corto._

_Si… corre, Scott corre… rodó los ojos fastidiado.. ― _Tengo que irme… _― le sonrío, devolviéndole la nota._

― si, algo… entendí. _― le hizo una mueca con el rostro como que ahí tenia la ventana._

― _¡Ya! no te enojes. ― rió, Scott. Hacia tiempo que no pasaban juntos las tardes. Desde que el estaba con Allison o casaban algún extraño ser… ― si te engaño prometo avisarte. ― Pronuncio, en broma a lo que stiles se sonrojo y, al recuperarse, le lanzo una de sus zapatillas. ― ¡oye.! ― ajajá_ _―__Casi saltando por la ventana.__―__No te hacia tan celoso…__―__ ajajá_

―_Cállate.__―__ Le lanzo la otra._

_La cual callo junto con Scott. Que al ser ágil no se lastimo, parecía un gato. Cayendo parado. Tomo la zapatilla y se volteo a ver a stiles. __― _un poema y ya Tienes complejo de cenicienta._―_ _Levantando una ceja y señalando la zapatilla. __― __jajá __― __qué lindo te ves cuando te apenas…_― _de golpe perdió la gracia. Y un recuerdo golpeo su cerebro lobuno._

― _¡Idiota!_

* * *

**_Flashbacks._**

_La alarma de un teléfono sonó._

_Abrió los ojos perezosamente y miro la hora en la pantalla de su celular cuidando de no moverse demasiado de su cómodo y reconfortante amigo… ― __**Debo irme. Demonios son las doce. ¡las doce de la noche!.― ** zamarreo a su compañero, ignorando que este estaba despierto hace rato. solo observándolo dormir.**― Scott. ¡Scott!**_

_**― Estoy despierto.**_

_** ― ¿Y por que no me llamaste? ¡me mataran!― **le recrimino._

― _**Un beso y te crees cenicienta. **__― dije el muchacho que lo tenia agarrado de la cintura. Mientras ambos seguían recostados en el pequeño sillón._

― _**¿Cuál beso? Nadie me ah dado nada**__. ― formo un puchero. A lo que su acompañante río divertido. Tonto de el, Por tal acto se gano un codazo en el estomago_

― _**que lindo te ves apenado… jaja**_

_Se puso mas rojo que antes. __**― No estoy apenado… solo no me gustan las mentiras McCall. **__― Se hizo el ofendido._

― _**ah no**__? ― con una sonrisa de lado. Mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla y levantaba su rostro para verse a los ojos._

― _**No**__. ― respondió, perdido en aquellos ojos._

― _**Entonces… ay que arreglar eso… **__― Se fue acercando lentamente._

_Y todo se apago._

**_Fin de flashbacks._**

* * *

_Todo le pareció tan fugas… y confuso. ¿Por que había tenido ese breve momento con Stiles? se veían mas jóvenes. Casi unos catorce o quince… ¿que era, un recuerdo? La ruptura con Allison le estaba pasando factura. Se le habían cruzando los cables…_

―_Scott..__― Scott no respondió. ―__ Ehy scott __― ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ― __¡pulgoso! __― scott levanto la vista de golpe._

― _¿__Ah?_

― _¿__Estas bien? __―__Pregunto, Stiles desde la ventana con el ceño levemente fruncido, se notaba preocupado._

―_Si. Ejem..__― se aclaro la garganta. La vos le habia salido muy Hem… ¿femenina? xd ― __Si Estoy bien. ¡Muy bien! __― golpeo su pecho con una de sus manos, como Tarzán ― __perfectamente.__― con la voz gruesa. ―__ Nos vemos… Stiles._

―_¿__Ah? O..k… nos vemos._

_Scott, Desapareció como todo hombre lobo. Ahora era él el líder de la manada. Una manada que había crecido un poco. Pero se hallaba sin el gran Derek Hale. Quien se fue… a quien sabe donde y quien sabrá por qué._

_El teléfono celular de stiles suena._

―_¿Que? ¿Cuando?_― Dice alarmado. ―_¿pero que hacia aquí? OK. Tranquilo papa. Yo me encargo iré por el._

―_Si. si lose… _― corta. Baja las escaleras de dos en dos casi a tropezones. Toma sus llaves y sale corriendo de su casa. Cierra la puerta con fuerza, sube a su sheep. Lo enciende y golpea el manubrio con sus palmas, cuando este no enciende. ―_¡Demonios! _― suspira y se calma.

― ¡_Vamos! ¡vamos! no me dejes ahora.― suplicaba a su sheep. ― el motor se hizo oír. ― eso es bonito. ― sonrio ― ahora al hospital. no hay tiempo que perder. ― se perdió tras el humo del caño de escape._

* * *

_**Creo que me adelanto demasiado. ¿Saben qué? Naaa no saben nada. SON TODOS UNOS… eh? ¡que no puedo decirlo! ¡Exijo, hablar con mi superior!**_

_**En lo que viene (ese asno de superior.) Ordeno, qué volvamos un poquito hacia atrás. Todo esto empieza cuando aún me encontraba en tierra.**_

* * *

**(Año 2002).**

―Miren como cae el granjerito. ― Reían, cruelmente unos niños rodeando a otro.

Scott; Un pequeño niño moreno de ojos oscuros y dientes blancos, orejas pequeñas y nariz respingada. Con unos siete años. Se hallaba en el suelo, intentando guardar de nuevo las cosas qué se habían regado tras el empujón que recibió de uno de los tres niños que lo molestaban.

Un niño pequeño; trepado en un árbol, observaba a lo lejos.

Stiles stilinski; piel pálida, ojos color miel, de dientes algo amarillentos. (No lo culpen; Se la paso comiendo chocolate del puro nervio.) Con sus intrépidos seis años, casi siete. Tenia el don de escuchar tras las paredes, y se había enterado, qué Leonidas Calin; Andaba molestando a un chico nuevo.

Stiles sabia lo que significaba eso… Todos los años era lo mismo. Golpearían al niño saliendo de clases.

"El gran Leo"; Como le llamaban en la primaria por ser él el más grande de la clase, el mas rudo _(y, mas estupido, Si le preguntaban a Stiles.) _Ese era bravucón de cuarto año.

Leo, había empujado al moreno por que… esté no había reaccionado ni siquiera a sus insultos. Para Leo, qué lo ignoren era el peor golpe que le podían devolver.

Stiles, achico los ojos al ver el empujón. Su sentido de el deber "herencia de sus padres" le hormigueo las manos.

Apretó sus dientitos. Frustrado, al ver como el pobre moreno era pateado en las costillas. La alarma en su cerebro se auto encendió y, nadie mas que él sabia que una vez encendida. No había forma de echarse para atrás. No. no había… salvo que lo golpeen demasiado fuerte. Oh, su madre lo castigara… oh, y su loca teoría de un nuevo Bing Bang que azotaría a todos los maestros malignos sobre la tierra, también era latente. En fin. **por lo regular su alarma, no se apagaba.**

Olvido su sentido de auto-protección.

Temiendo que lastimaran al pobre... Sujeto la mochila en su espalda y… ahí estaba. Sin hacer nada. suspiro. Su maldita timidez fallaba y parecía nuevamente **"un cobarde" .**

Una vez qué bajo del dichoso árbol donde estaba escondido, sus piernas se sujetaron fielmente ala acera. ¿Y él quería ser superman o Batman? Así, nunca seria ni siquiera el remplazo de Robin. Si dejaba que golpearan más a ese chico, no se sentiría lo suficientemente bueno como para pedirle a su madre usar una capa en Halloween.

Entonces recordó algo. Rebusco en su mochila, torpemente. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver lo que sacaba de esta.

Los niños se detuvieron de golpe con piernas y brazos al aire. Dirigidos al pequeño, en el suelo.

― Es la poli ― murmuro uno. El campanilla del grupo.

― Dios, Leo nos van a atrapar. ― Stiles tubo que cubrirse la boca para no reír a carcajadas. ¿Esos niños se creían la mafia rusa o que?

― Eso nunca. ― El niño se estiro buscando la patrulla. Pero no veía nada. la calle estaba liberada. ¿Entonces? la sirena volvió a sonar. ― Demonios. ― murmuro entre dientes. Arrugo el ceño y miro al moreno aun en el suelo.

― ¡Vamos, Leo! Nos van a castigar.― grito el mas pequeño del grupo de malandrines.

― Aun no eh terminado contigo, melenudo.

― ¡Leonidas! ― le llamaron nuevamente sus dos compañeros, sintiendo mas cerca la sirena.

― Aun me duelen los brazos de pintar cercas…

― ¡Ya idiotas!. ― lo corto Leo ― ¡Vámonos!.

Stiles, salio de su escondite sin parar de reír a carcajadas a lo qué el moreno lo miro extrañado **'**

― _¿Desde hace cuanto estaba ahí ese niño? _― pensó asombrado, scott.

Stiles, sacudió algo **negro** delante de el y luego apretó el botón de su… " ah, grabadora negra" y esta empezó a sonar con la sirena de una patrulla. Mas tarde le explicaría Stiles que cuando su madre le regalo aquel artefacto él grabo el sonido de la sirena del carro de su padre. Solo por diversión.

Se quedo sorprendido un momento, entonces el moreno entendió y después se echo a reír bondadosamente.

Stiles le tendió la mano al moreno, quien la sujeto e intento levantarse, pero aun le dolía el costado, por la patada que le había dado el orangután de Leo

― ¿Estas bien?

― Si. No aparecías… ― Stiles se sintió algo culpable por no haber actuado mas rápido. ― …estaría peor. ― así que siendo como era, empezó a disculparse todo el camino a la casa del chico. No lo dejaría ir solo. No así.

― Stiles enserio… gracias.

Agrando los ojos sorprendido. ― ¿Sabes mi nombre? ― quedo con la boca abierta.

― Claro, eres mi compañero. ― vio que el chico no entendía aun la razón de conocerlo. Sonrío. ―Los maestros te llaman la atención todo el tiempo. Eres demasiado hiperactivo.

― Ah si… ― se sonrojo algo apenado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

― jaja

― ¡oye! ¿Por que te ríes?

― Es qué eres muy tierno.― Stiles se apeno un poco mas.

― ¡Cállate!.no soy tierno. ― arrugo el ceño. ― Soy fuerte― levanto los puños. ― y me convertiré en un superrrhéoe.

― Si bonito superhéroe… ― ironizo. ― que no sabe ni como pronunciar la palabra y se queda petrificado ante el peligro ― Se burlo el chico.

― Al menos admites que soy bonito. ― Sonrío de lado. Y el otro le dio un golpe en el hombro con la mano que sujetaba antes su cintura.

― Tonto.― le devolvió la sonrisa de lado. ― Eso, si admito que eres. ― Suspiro. ―Un tonto. ― Scott le enseño su rostro serio. por primera vez. En vivo y directo. ― No debiste meterte, si ese tipo no fuera tan estupido, de seguro te hubiera atrapado con aquella grabadora y ahora estarías todo golpeado.

Stiles, achico los hombros restándole importancia.― Y a ti quien te entiende. Primero que me tardo mucho, luego que no debí meterme. ¿Eres bipolar o qué? ― Ambos rieron animadamente.

_**Así se conocieron Stiles Stilinski y Scott McCall. Unos chicos comunes con problemas como todos… bueno… con el tiempo sus problemas serian mas especiales. Que los de cualquier persona en particular.**_

Una semana después, de ese accidente con Leo.

― Oye, Stiles, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? ― Stiles, repasó mentalmente los días de la semana y levantó de repente los ojos alarmados.

― ¡Anda!, no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso. ― sintió que los huesos dentro de su pequeño cuerpo empezaban a temblar.

― Tampoco a mí; pero me vino de golpe la idea que era viernes. ― soltó mientras caminaba a la par de su nuevo amigo.

― ¡Qué fastidio! Todo cuidado es poco, Scott. Aun no hemos escapado de buenas…

― ¡Acaso!... Seguro que sí. Puede ser que haya días de buena suerte, ¡pero lo que es los viernes...! ― ambos estaban a unas cuadras de la casa de Stiles, deseos de besar el suelo. Si llegaban vivos e ilesos.

― ¡Todo el mundo sabe eso! No creas que hayas sido tú el primero que lo ha descubierto.― los dos habían empezado a correr, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

― ¿He dicho yo que era el primero?― se hizo el ofendido y prosiguió. ― eres un cobarde. Es solo viernes.

― A si? Y por que corres también, Scott.

― Para no dejarte atrás. Tonto.

Ambos rieron. ― No es sólo que sea viernes, sino que además anoche tuve un mal sueño:

― ¿Soñaste con la profesora de gimnasia, la húngara? Huiiii.

― soñé con ratas.

― ¡No! Señal de apuros.― apretó los labios.― ¿Reñían?

― No.

― Eso es bueno, mama dice qué cuando no riñen es sólo señal que anda rondando un apuro.

― Tu jefa es inteligente, no por nada trabaja en el hospital. Hay que ir tranquilos.

― Si, No hay más que andar listo y librarse de él. Vamos tengo ganas de leer ese nuevo cómics tuyo, Stiles. ― Sonrío.

Tres chicos los interceptaron.

― Te dije Scott, ¡ratas! ― murmuro bajito Stiles.

Scott sonrío algo nervioso. ― Cállate, Stiles.

― Pero miren, nada mas a quien tenemos aquí. Pero si es el melenudo y su monito… ― farfullo Leo.

―¿Como era el nombre chicos… SA...― Stiles enojado y algo apenado de que Scott supiera su nombre, salto sobre leo dándole un empujón. Que apenas movió a este. Todos se empezaron a reír.

― ah pero miren… el chico tiene agallas. ― Rieron mas.

― Déjalo la cosa es conmigo, Leo. ― Scott se puso delante de Stiles para evitar que lo golpearan. Era mas pequeño no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

―No te preocupes melenudo. Hay para los dos. Veras esté… ―Le enseño el puño izquierdo. ―Te mandara al hospital y esté. ―Enseño su puño derecho. ―directo al cementerio. Tu elijes me-le-nu-do.

Ahh! ― Scott escucho el grito de Stiles. Unos de los compañeros piojosos de leo. Se había deslizado detrás de ellos. Y ahora sujetaba a Stiles. Apretando su pequeño brazo detrás de su espalda.― ¡_**Ese idiota casi le quiebra el brazo!**_― pensó Scott. alarmado.

Tiro la mochila a un costado. Y espero a que leo largara el primer golpe. Sabia que no había otra forma… si no se desquitarían con Stiles. Tenia que hacer tiempo.

La pelea empezó y los golpes de Leo eran mas fuertes y directos. Le llevaba una cabeza a Scott. Era obvio quien saldría bien librado.

Cuando Scott callo al suelo semiinconsciente por el dolor de los golpes. Stiles se Safo del agarre, pero en vez de correr se puso sobre Scott. Evitando que las patadas y los golpes de los otros llegaran a el. Stiles se cubría la cabeza y recibía los impactos dejando impactado a Scott, quien nunca había tenido alguien que lo defendiera asi… más que su madre. Su padre era la ausencia misma. La sirena sonó.

― ¡No se Asusten muchachos ! De seguro es un truco de este pelmazo.

―Pero leo… el no tiene nada enzima.― soltó uno de los bravucones. Casi haciéndose en sus pantalones.

Leo abrió grande los ojos. Demasiado tarde. El sheriff estacionaba su vehiculo detrás de ellos. Logro sujetar a Leo mientras los otros corrían como cobardes.

―Se quienes son hablare con sus padres! ―Grito el sheriff tranquilo. Mientras, leo bufaba fastidiado. El sheriff lo en cerro en el auto. Asegurándose que no podría escapar por ninguna puerta.

―Stiles estas bien, hijo.

―Si…― Susurro. Stiles. Con el el cuerpo todo adolorido.

― ¿ehy a quien tienes debajo ?― Scott aun no había conocido a el padre de Stiles. Este siempre estaba de ronda cuando los muchachos estaban en la casa de Stiles. El hombre le sonrío amigable y lo ayudo a levantarse. ― tu debes ser Scott. ¿verdad? El morocho asistió algo apenado.

― l-lo siento señor. ― el sherrif frunsio el ceño.

― ¿Por qué? Tranquilo. ― Una niña rubia, vio lo que sucedía. y me pidió que los socorriera. Quien, iba a decir que mi hijo estaba en una pelea callejera.

―Lo siento pa..

―Tranquilo stiles. ― le palmeo el hombro su padre. ―Defendiste a tu amigo y él a ti ¿no es así? ― suspiro. ―Ahí peleas que no se pueden evitar. ― explico suave. ―Solo no le digas a tu madre que dije esto.

Stiles asistió con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Están bien?― El moreno asistió. ―De acuerdo, la casa esta cerca. así que… vallan así… tu madre los cura Stiles. Yo me ocupare de este jovencito. Y tu… ― señalo a Scott. ― asegúrate que a Stiles no se le valla la boca con su madre… luego se la agarra conmigo. ― Les mostró una mueca muy divertida a ambos muchachos.

―¡Papa! ― lo regaño.

―De acuerdo, señor. ― le dedico una sonrisa amistosa scott. ― Yo lo cubro.

―¡Scott!― Stiles sujeto su mochila del suelo y empezó a caminar apretando sus pequeños pies sobre el suelo. Muy molesto con ambos. Scott lo siguió sujetándose el brazo adolorido. Y lamiéndose el labio roto.

Ajajá. ―El sheriff se fue en la patrulla. No sin antes decirle a Stiles. Por la ventanilla de la patrulla. ― Me agrada tu amigo, hijo. ¡Es un buen chico!.

―Gracias señor. Grito scott.

―Sisi… como sea. ―Receloso.

jajá jajá. Se rió scott. Quien había descubierto que Stiles, se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Una vez que scott McCall decidía algo. Lo hacia. Sea como sea. Era una profecía que debía cumplirse a raja tabla.

scott sujeto la mano de su amigo, y se hecho a correr junto a el. mientras stiles, sorprendido por el contacto. se sonrojaba hasta los huesos.

* * *

**El tiempo paso y miles de aventuras vivieron este par… pero aun me falta contarles mas… esto es solo un continuara****…**― dice mientras mira através del espejo que se forma en una de las nubes donde esta recostada.

* * *

― **Así que aquí estabas… ―**Se levanta algo molesta al escuchar la voz de su superior.

todo el lugar esta hecho de nuves. Nubes blancas y brillantes. ―**Señor.**

― **Tengo noticias para ti.**

―**Enserio **― **comenta sarcástica.**

―**Enserio. **― respondió el hombre con barba y ropa blanca. ―**Tu nos dijiste que fue injusta tu muerte. Y has estado volviéndonos locos a todos aquí en el paraíso.**― suspiro.―**Señor no me escuches. **―_farfullo, moviendo sus manso hacia arriba. Como si esperara que alguien mas le contestara._

― Iluso ― pensó la joven. ―**Jaja.**

―**¿Y… me darán mi oportunidad?**

―**Te la daremos. Pero tendrás que cumplir primero con un desafío. **― señalo seriamente. ― **Tienes que ayudar a alguien.**― demando.

―**Debo hacer caridad…**― rodó los ojos.― **que fastidio.**

― ¿**Que decías de alma pura.? **― dijo mirando hacia arriba.

―**Bueno. ¡ya! Acepto. Sea lo que sea.**

―**Entonces. Erika Reyes, llego tu hora.**

―**Shi!**― empezó a saltar emocionada. ―**¡Regresare de nuevo a la tierra! ¡Regresare de nuevo a beicon Hill. **―_ El hombre asistía ante sus palabras. Mientras ella seguía saltando a su alrededor._― **Con mi corderito, bonito y **_Como una __hermosa __mujer _

―**hombre― la corrigió.**

**―ah?**

―como un hombre.

―**¡Que!**― grito furiosa.

―**¡Adiós! Erica Reyes.**― sonrío. Aliviado, como si se quitara un peso de enzima.

El anciano chasqueo los dedos. ―**¡No no no! **― sonrio de lado.―**Noooooo quierooooooooo. ¡No! ¡MALDITO VIEJOOOO!**

Erica se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado en aquel lugar.

BUFO CANSADO. NO ENTENDIA A SU JEFESITO, POR QUE LE DABA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD A ESA NIÑA CHILLONA.

―**No solo la historia que Erica tiene un continuara… ella también lo tendrá… ya veremos si puede tener un buen final. O mejor dicho. Logra su oportunidad de tener un nuevo inicio.**

* * *

**"Esta historia es algo… que se me ocurrió hace mucho… mucho… pero como que no lograba atar algunos cabos. Así que aquí la tienen. Ustedes dirán si merece un continuara… como Erica espera.**

**DEJEN REVIEW. ATENTAMENTE :D YUKITZA CIEL. ¡FELIZ AÑO!"**


End file.
